This invention generally relates to simulated neon illumination and specifically to an improved means of simulating neon illumination through fabricated multiple sign characters from a continuous length of transparent rod which is subsequently partially coated.
Heretofore no development is evident in prior art to indicate any usage of continuous transparent rod to fabricate multiple sign characters. The traditional uses of plastic rod itself has been for push rods, support rods, towel racks, and other utility type purposes. Transparent plastic rod offers many advantages as a medium in art and sign articles over the usage of an illuminating gas as will be evident. The prior art shows fluorescent pigmented plastic tubing and rod as possible means of simulating neon illumination. Plastic tubing differs greatly from plastic rod in the aforementioned application. Plastic rod due to being a solid material will hold a shape and is able to carry it's own weight. Plastic tubing is a very flexible material requiring a backing material for support or the use of wire or cable to be inserted inside it's length. The ease of making bends and curves using plastic tubing with wire or cable inside it's length substantially lessens to a point of major difficulty as the diameter of the wire or cable is increased due to the relatively fragile nature of plastic tubing in relation to the metal. When a small size wire is used in a relatively larger size plastic tubing the curvature of the bends will not be uniform and crimping of the plastic tubing will be evident. In fact crimping especially around tighter bends represents a major disadvantage in the aforementioned use of plastic tubing. In contrast, this application teaches the use of fabricating transparent plastic rod into various shapes, or characters, and subsequently coating the segments which are meant to be readily viewable. The spaces between the various shapes, or characters, as above referred which are not meant to be readily viewable need no treatment. In a production situation, lack of any coating treatment of these aforementioned segments offers considerable economic advantages due to completely eliminating several steps toward achievement of a completed product including preparation, application of the pigment, and labor and material costs of the additional coatings. In addition, the transparent character of the plastic rod described in this application blends in with any background and completely eliminates the need for color matching to a particular background to achieve a non-apparent appearance.
As opposed to neon tubing fabrication, plastic rod is simple and inexpensive to fabricate. Each individual bend has to be heated when working with glass neon tubing, blown out to shape,, and then normally cooled before being heated again. Plastic rod can be heated without regard for many of the characteristics of glass. Long lengths can be heated and since hot soft plastic takes a much longer period of regain stiffness many bends can be made with the same heating. Means for heating plastic rod so as to provide for semi-automatic and automatic fabrication is also possible. The differences in temperature softening points between glass and plastic are also great since plastic softens around 275.degree. F. thereby requiring far less equipment and expense. In addition considerable safety measures must be taken when around illuminated neon due to the accompanying transformer's output of secondary high voltage. Government commissions have created many restrictions as to how neon can be manufactured due to the many safety factors involved. Transparent plastic rod which is subsequently coated would have no similar restrictions. Plastic rod also offers considerable ease in mounting and displaying as opposed to neon tubing since neon requires a heavy expensive transformer, is considerably more fragile, and requires a frame or additional support for mounting. Since plastic rod is relatively light in weight, attachment to windows through use of small suction cups is possible along with many other simple mounting procedures. Selection of color coatings for transparent plastic rod is far greater and cheaper than unusual colors of neon illumination. Whereas the cost and safety factors of neon has limited it's use primarily to commercial purposes, transparent coated plastic rod can be utilized by the general public to signify sports related preferences, social organization preferences, or any other preferences in addition to commercial advertisements.